Selfish Choices
by Teacher Yumi
Summary: Sachiko decided to continue with her life without Yumi. Years after their break up, they meet again and Sachiko had to face the bitter consequences of her selfish choices. She realized the mistake she made and wanted to make amends. But how will she do this when the woman she loves is about to be married?
1. Prologue

Selfish Choices

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-Sama Ga Miteru or any of its characters. Credits to the author.

Summary: Sachiko decided to continue with her life without Yumi. Years after their break up, they meet again and Sachiko had to face the bitter consequences of her selfish choices. She realized the mistake she made and wanted to make amends. But how will she do this when the woman she loves is about to be married?

A/N: My first Yumi - Sachiko fic.

* * *

Prologue

Sachiko stared outside the tinted window of her black Mercedes Benz. She usually doesn't need a driver, but today was one of those occasions where she had to attend an event as "Mrs. Ogasawara". She looked momentarily at the handsome young man sitting elegantly beside her before looking back outside again.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Sa-chan?" Suguru asked, noticing the distant expression his wife had.

Sachiko didn't answer. She had a lot of snide retorts to that question but decided against any of it.

She closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. She had to start conditioning her mind. She may have had years of training on how to mask her true feelings, however, no amount of training can stop her emotions from spilling out. Not when the event she is about to attend is bound to end all hopes she had of fixing things between them.

"Yumi..." she whispered, as memories for years before flooded her mind.

...

"_Is this what you really want?" came her faint voice from the other end of the line._

"_You know from the very beginning that what we had was wrong" she responded a bit strongly than she intended. Yumi should know that it is not a matter of wanting or not wanting. This is something that she had to do – she didn't have a choice._

"_Wrong? We've been doing this for almost a year and now you're telling me that we had was a mistake?"_

"_Do not put words in my mouth, I never said anything about our relationship being a mistake"_

"_Isn't that what you mean? I just want a moment with you Sachiko. This is the only time I have ever demanded time from you..."_

_Sachiko bit her lower lip. How did an argument about Yumi's simple request ended up like this?_

_She knew the reason why Yumi needed her and that it was important for her to be there, but Yumi should also know that the Ogasawara family and business matters is her top priority. She hated saying 'no' to Yumi and hated that she was put in a tight spot wherein she had to choose between her lover and her family. How many times have she denied Yumi of her time? It surely had been difficult for her, just as it was difficult for Sachiko._

"_You know the reason why I can't go out now Yumi"_

_Sachiko breathed in before letting the next words spill out of her mouth "...and you know that sooner or later we had to stop this" _

"_Have you been accustomed to your new life as a married woman?" Yumi responded with a mixture of sadness and disappointment._

"_What are you trying to imply?" came Sachiko's heated retort._

"_Nothing. Then I take it that this is goodbye?"_

_She didn't say anything. She didn't plan on ending things between them, though the very thought has been at the back head every waking day of her life. She dreaded the day when she had to make the hard, selfish decision to end their illicit affair and be the woman her family and the society expected her to be. Sadly, Yumi had to be the sacrifice._

_Is this really the right time? Is there a right time?_

_Maybe fate is presenting her with an opportunity to end her anxiety... only to end her only remaining happiness in the process._

_"For me, everything had been real and right. It may be morally wrong to be with a married woman, yet, it had been my happiest. Because i love you and willingly gave you everything I had despite knowing that one day, everything will end. I know I will never your priority, because I am just me...nothing special. But i guess i have been blinded by my happiness tht I failed to see the signs of you slowly drifting away." _

_Her voice was broken and every word spoken with tears was shattering Sachiko's heart. But she said nothing._

_ She wanted to tell Yumi that she was wrong...she was special. That Sachiko was just too weak to fight against her grandfather's wishes to be married to Suguu. Yumi had been there...in the wedding and the nights thereafter. Finding moments of freedom in her warm embrace only to wake up in the cold dark reality alone. Yumi knew that she needed to leave early before the household awakes and her driver and Suguru were the only ones who knew of their sin. Sachiko hated the arrangement, but always said to herself that they didn't have a choice. __Yumi never complained. She just willingly accepts the few hours Sachiko could spare for her. The Fukuzawas and Touko-chan didn't know anything, because if they did, she knew they will despise what she is doing to Yumi._

_"_Good bye Sachiko" yumi finally said. She waited for a reply...but none came.__

_After a minute of silence, the line went dead and there was a long beeping sound. Sachiko clutched the phone hard, fighting the urge to cry or to call back. But she didn't. And that was the last words they ever exchanged._

...

"We're here" Suguru said, waking Sachiko for her recollection.

She got out of the car and stared at venue entrance in front of her. And with a heavy heart, she walked towards the garden where her old friend and lover is to be wedded.

...

Meanwhile, somewhere in a Bridal tent... "She's here" she whispered.

Touko looked at her onee-sama, "who?"

"You know me too well Touko... You know who I am talking about"

The seours shared a knowing smile, but one was bitterness while the other was with anticipation.

* * *

A/N: Let me know your thoughts.


	2. We meet again

Selfish Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga miteru or any of its characters. Credits to the author.

A/N: Thanks for the responses to my guests. Here is the first chapter of the story. Cheers!

* * *

Chapter 1: We meet again

It was a garden wedding. Sachiko can see tents set up on the sides. The biggest one is probably for the reception, then the other two were for the bride and groom. And in the middle was where the ceremony is to take place: rows of glass chairs, a red carpet in contrast to the green grass, bouquets of tulips, gerberas, bloodroots, snowdrop anemones and lilacs along the center aisle held together by white vases - all leading to an elegant gazebo completely covered in white lilies where she imagined Yumi and her groom to be standing as they make their vows for eternity.

It was a bright spring morning with big cumulus clouds covering the blue sky, shielding the garden from the sun. Everything was perfect, as if Maria-sama was watching over Yumi even to the day of her wedding. And Sachiko hated it all.

Her thoughts might have been evident on her face because she felt Suguru leaned down and whispered to her ear, "we can still leave if you want".

Sachiko looked up at him and frowned even more, "and why would I want that?"

Suguru shrugged, he was expecting that answer from his wife...denial. "Just suggesting" he began, "because it seems like it's taking every ounce of your energy just being here".

Sachiko gave him a sharp look.

"You know that won't work on me Sa-chan. We've been married for quite some time now and I am used to your temperaments." He sighed. "Anyway, I will be going to the groom's tent to talk to Hiro-san and I think you can head over there" pointing to the white tent at the far left side at the back "to give your greetings to Yumi-chan. I am sure you have a lot to talk about."

"Since when did you know the man?" Sachiko asked with an irritated voice and trying to steer away the conversation away from her and her former lover.

"Don't hate him Sa-chan. He is a good man. He was my junior in Hanadera and if I have to guess, she was one of Yumi-chan's fanboys during her time as Rosa Chinensis or even before. I heard that there were a lot of guys that had on crush on Yumi-chan the first time they saw her at the school festival."

Sachiko's frown deepened. She had her own fair share of fangirls and boys back in high school, and probably until now. But at least she can handle them well. Her cold exterior was more than enough to keep them at a distance, to admire her from afar. However, Yumi was much different from her. To say that Yumi was being nice to them was an understatement. She remembered moments when Yumi was late for their Yamayurikai meeting just because she can't say 'no' to girls wanting to have a chat with her. There was even a time when Yumi was rumoured to have a boyfriend from Hanadera.

...

_Yumi entered the Yamayurikai meeting room with a frown. A very rare occurrence in Sachiko's opinion and it seems like the rest of the girls had the same thought._

_"__What is wrong Yumi-san?" Yoshino asked._

_"__Huh?!" Yumi looked up and was surprised that the whole Yamayurikai was complete and all pairs of eyes were looking at her with concern._

_'__Yumi didn't even notice any of us, I wonder what is in her mind right now?' Sachiko mused._

_Then her face flushed red and gave a deep bow in apology. "I'm sorry I was preoccupied, it slipped my mind that we have a meeting this afternoon"._

_Everybody laughed at her usual antics. _

_"__We understand Yumi-chan. I will also be lost in thought if I receive a bouquet of flowers from an anonymous boy." Rei smirked._

_Yumi blushed even more, if it was possible. "R-r-Rei-sama" Yumi exclaimed._

_Now everybody's eyes were on Rei._

_"__What do you mean Rei?" Sachiko's brow creased._

_"__Oh, you didn't know Sachiko? This morning as my classmate was entering the gate, he saw a boy in a Hanadera High School uniform carrying a bouquet of flowers. She was approached by the boy and was requested to give the flowers to a 2nd year student named Yumi. Of course my classmate knew her because she is Rosa Chinesis en Bouton. But because she was late, she didn't have the chance to give the flowers until lunch break. She had the flowers with her all morning and told the whole class the story about Yumi-chan's secret admirer." Rei finished her story with a smile._

_"__But Rei-chan, I was in Yumi's class and didn't see her carrying any flowers around." Yoshino commented._

_Rei's smile grew bigger and Shimako straightened in her chair in deep thought._

_"__I think Shimako knows the flower's journey" Rei said._

_"__Yes. That explains the rumours about Yumi-san's secret admirer. You see, Misa-san had a bouquet of flowers when she came in to class after lunch. However, she was hurrying because she said she met with her onee-sama and had forgotten about the time. She explained that the flowers were for Yumi-san and as Rei-sama said, it was from a Hanadera student. I think she was only able to give the flowers to Yumi-san after classes. Yoshino-san must have gone ahead of her."_

_"__Umm one-sama" Noriko interjected. "This may also be the reason why Yumi-sama is rumoured to have a boyfriend from Hanadera"_

_"__B-b-boyfriend?" Yumi muttered._

_"__Yes Yumi-sama. You know how these gossips spread" Noriko said._

_"__I haven't heard about it" Touko said._

_"__Because everybody knows that you are Yumi-san's imouto"_

_"__Still...I could have defended Onee-sama and refuted the rumour" Touko huffed._

_Through all this exchange, Sachiko remained quiet. She hated that she didn't know about this incident but hated even more the idea that someone holding the hands of her Yumi. Scenarios of Yumi dating a guy flooded her mind and it enraged her. _

_"__Boyfriend? Who does he think he is?!" _

_Sachiko must have said it out loud because she felt Touko-chan nudged her from the side. "Rosa Chinensis?"_

_She faked a cough and said, "I am happy that Yumi has a suitor, but the fact remains that she is late for the meeting. Make sure not to do it again. You will be Rosa Chinensis in a few months' time and still you cannot handle these matters?"_

_Yumi looked forlorn. "I'm sorry onee-sama" she uttered and sat down on the other side of Sachiko. _

_Sachiko mentally scolded herself. She hated making Yumi feel bad. She knew it was not her imouto's fault and still she reprimanded her knowing that the younger girl easily feels depressed upon knowing that she has caused disappointment to her onee-sama._

_..._

Sachiko turned to look at the direction where Yumi is supposed to be preparing for the ceremony. She missed the Yumi that never left her side. Her beloved imouto that hangs on to every word, follows her every lead and looks at her with adoration. The old Yumi that easily blushes and that hated upsetting her. Until the very end of their relationship, Yumi remained to be unselfish and loving woman that she is.

...

Yumi felt the presence of Sachiko. She didn't expect her to attend her wedding. She chose not to give her an invitation, however, Suguru-san was one of Hiro-san's former seniors in Hanadera and a close one at that. He had to invite him and Yumi chose not to say anything against it. She didn't know how to remove him from the guest list without Hiro-san getting suspicious and she was not ready to reveal anything to him about her previous relationship.

"Onee-sama, is it Sachiko-sama?" Touko peered into her face upon seeing her sigh and asked.

"Yes"

"You weren't expecting this?" she asked.

"No. I knew Hiro-san was inviting Suguru-san and that he would surely come, however, I didn't expect she would come along."

"Still onee-sama, I never thought that your _secret admirer_ in high school will eventually be your husband" Touko said.

"You're right Touko. At first, I was too embarrassed to accept the flowers because I didn't know him. But really, it was not until we were in college that we became friends..."

Yumi's story has come to a stop because Yuuki's head suddenly popped by the entrance of the bridal tent "Touko-san, the coordinator is looking for you".

"It's probably about the souvenirs, tell her I'll be right out" she said to Yuuki before turning back to her onee-sama, "I'll be leaving you in a while onee-sama, but i'll be back to help you with your veil."

"I'll be fine Touko" Yumi smiled reassuringly.

Yumi sat down in front of a make-shift dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was ready. The make-up artist and stylist had done a wonderful job with her and she felt like a princess except for her veil. Touko was supposed to help her fix it before meeting with the coordinator for the last minute concerns. As Yumi's maid of honor, Touko was helping out with a lot with the on-the-day matters. Little things and details that needed to be perfect for her big sister's wedding.

"It can't be helped" she said to herself and smiled at her own reflection.

She was about to pick the flowery pin on the table when she saw a hand took it from her and held it up to her right ear.

"You want this here right?"

She remained seated with her back to her guest and still kept her eyes down. She could feel her heart pounding and her hand starting to tremble.

"You've changed a lot. The old Yumi would have shrieked like a baby dinosaur in surprise by now" she laughed.

Yumi remained motionless. Not sure what she wanted to say or do. It was as if time stopped for her and her breath was caught up in her throat.

_'__Why does she still have this effect on me?_' Yumi asked herself.

The older girl continued to pin her veil to the right place, then picked another pin to put it on the left side. But this time Yumi stopped her by putting her hand gently on hers.

Sachiko stopped momentarily, keeping her nervousness and fears at bay. She was afraid that Yumi will push her away or yell at her, but lucky for her, Yumi just kept still.

Sachiko swallowed hard and kept her act. "Did I do it incorrectly? Do you want it a little higher?" she asked.

_'__Why? Why is she acting too familiar with me?" _Yumi wanted to ask but she couldn't find her voice.

Sachiko put the second pin back down, escaping from Yumi's hold. She was about to fix the first one again when she was once again frozen into place upon seeing a pair of hazel brown eyes reflected in the mirror staring back her.

For a long time, Yumi had never seen Sachiko's face yet for her, it still looked regal and beautiful. She could stare for hours at Sachiko's deep blue eyes and get lost in it.

And suddenly, memories of the moments they shared together rushed through her. Sachiko's sweet melodious laugh that only she was privileged to hear, her striking blue eyes that changes shades with every emotion, her soft gentle touches and the contrasting hard grasps as they made love. But she also remembered the cold lonely nights when she wanted to be with her lover but she can't because of Sachiko's 'duties', the secrets and the lies just to keep their relationship from everyone they cared for and their sad break-up where she didn't have the choice but to accept Sachiko's final decision to end their affair...where she just waited at the other end of the telephone line for any word from her, but no word was spoken...not even goodbye.

...

_"__Yumi?" Yuuki walked up to her as she sat motionless on her bed._

_"__We need to go, dad and mom are waiting for us by the car" Yuuki continued._

_It was the night when Sachiko broke up with her and the night after when Yumi's grandmother died. She called to ask if Sachiko could come with them to the wake, but she ended up enraging Sachiko. She knew that her girlfriend had an important business dinner to attend to, but thought that just this once, Sachiko would be considerate and cancel her previous engagement just to be with Yumi and her family. However, what happened after was beyond anything she had expected._

_Yumi's heart felt like it was about to burst. She wanted to tell Yuuki that he could go ahead and that she will just follow. But try as she might, only soft sobs escaped her lips. She wanted to hide her sadness but she couldn't. _

_Yumi looked up at him with a forced smile. She knew she couldn't fool him and she knew that she could not hide it very well, so she just let the tears fall. She let the phone slip down from her hand and fall to the floor and just wept her heart out._

_"__What happend?!" Yuuki's panicked voice came, but Yumi just kept crying._

...

That night, she wanted to go to the Ogasawara mansion and talk to Sachiko. To see her face and hear from her own lips that she wanted to end everything between them. But she also knew that when Sachiko has made her decision, she will not be able to do anything about it.

And now, as she was looking at the same eyes she wanted to see that night, a myriad of emotions was making it difficult for her to speak.

Sachiko's sudden appearance in her life – especially on the day of her wedding – has surprised her a lot. But the next words that came out of Sachiko's mouth stunned her even more...

Sachiko's eyes softened, her lips curled into a bitter smile and softly said "I missed you."

* * *

A/N: Hope to hear your thoughts again. Good night to all.


	3. Different sides of the story

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru or any of its characters.

A/N: This chapter in the point of view of the main characters of this fic. Those in italics are recollections of the past or thoughts of the characters.

Not sure if I should have this in separate chapters or one long chapter, obviously, I chose the latter. (just rambling...) Also. I made some minor revisions compared to my update last night. Please read on and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Different sides of the story**

**Hiro**

Hiro was standing at the end of the red carpet, just as the wedding coordinators have instructed him. The music will start playing soon and he will start walking down the aisle, followed by the entourage, then his to-be wife. They were having a catholic ceremony, just as his Yumi had requested.

He smiled as the face of his beloved flashed in his mind.

His relationship with Yumi-san had not been a very long one, but their year together had been the happiest of times. It hadn't taken him long to realized the he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. She is the person he will need to stand by his side and support him as he ascend to power and be the next CEO of their family's company.

He had come a long way from when he first saw her...

Hiro coughed to mask the laughter that escaped his lips as he remembered the dare his friends at Hanadera had given him. During his time in high school, Fukuzawa Yumi had many fan boys. It was in their school festival during his second year when he first saw her. He was perplexed why most of his classmates liked her...

"_She looks normal to me" he said nonchalantly._

_One of his friends got irritated "she is not like your fan girls Oda"_

"_Really, I bet you I can make her my girlfriend in no less than 2 weeks" he laughed._

"_And I bet you're all talk and not action"_

"_You just wait" with that final note, he thought of a plan to woo Fukuzawa Yumi and when he has paraded her as a trophy in front of his friends, he will break up with her, just like what he did to his previous girlfriends who wanted nothing but brag that they have him for a boyfriend._

_Hiro himself was popular; he was good looking with an overflowing confidence and the riches to back it up. His family owned a conglomerate, a group of companies, and it was no secret that he is destined to inherit it all being the first born._

_So that one afternoon, he went to Lillian High School to give a bouquet of flowers to the then Rosa Chinensis en bouton (not really understanding why a Catholic girls' school have a weird way of naming their student council officers). He had already been standing by the gate for a couple of minutes, but still no sign of the girl. He became impatient and decided to scrap the idea. On his way back to the bus stop, he saw her. She was crouched on the ground picking up books which appeared to have fallen from friend's bag. He then saw her hand the books back to the other girl before her friend rushed off, leaving her. He got curious and approached her._

"_After helping her, your friend just left you?" he asked._

_She looked at him questioningly._

"_Oh, I am Oda, Oda Hiroyuki. I saw you at Hanadera during our school festival. You're the sister of our Student Council President, right?" he mentally slapped himself, of course the girl would be wary of a stranger like him._

_It was so unlike him, to feel self conscious in front of a girl. If it were one of his fan girls, he would have walked away, thinking that he wouldn't waste his time on girls who don't know his face. He can't explain it himself, but he seemed to have been captivated by her honest brown eyes. Up close, she looked...really cute._

"_I see, then good day to you Oda-san. To answer your question, it's okay for her to leave. She seemed to be running late for something, a club activity probably?" she said thoughtfully._

"_You don't know for certain?"_

"_Sorry no. I just happen to pass by her, she was picking up her things which looks to have fallen due because her back broke or something"_

"_You helped a stranger?" he questioned._

"_Does it matter?"_

_He gave her a questioning look. 'What does she mean by that?' he thought._

"_I mean, it doesn't matter who she is, if she needs help then I will help. It's normal, right?" she said thoughtfully. "Anyway, I'm sorry Oda-san but I need to go" after one final 'good day', she left._

_It was one weird conversation for Hiro. Yet, it made her like the girl. With a smile, he walked back to the gates of Lillian and requested a random girl to give the flowers to Fukuzawa Yumi-san. But this time, he sincerely wanted to give it to her. He felt she was different from the others and for some reason, decided not to see her again._

He was already together with Yumi when he told her about this story. He was expecting her to be angry, for being the subject of a bet among high school guys with nothing better to do. But to his surprise, she just said...

"_You have no idea what kind of rumors spread because of what you did" and they shared a hearty laugh about it._

_It may have been a funny story for Yumi, but to him, it had been more. It has proven just what a beautiful person his wife is, inside and out. _

_..._

His eyes involuntary wandered into the bridal tent. In there, Yumi is dressing up and making herself pretty. And in a few minutes, she will be walking out and the world will see just how lucky he is to have her.

"Getting sentimental now, are we?" he snapped out of his recollection.

"You should be asking that question to yourself Yuuki-san. I am gaining a wife, you're losing a sister" but the soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it upon seeing a frown appear on his close friend's face.

"Hey, I was only kidding" he immediately added.

Yuuki remained quiet for a moment before saying "you're right"

"Yuuki-san, I said it was only a joke"

"I will be losing a sister" he seriously said and looked at him. "You will be leaving for the US immediately right?"

Hiro forced a smile "you can visit us or we could go home for the holidays"

"Yes you better go back to Japan on holidays. Not seeing her everyday will be a big change for everyone in the family, how much more not seeing her for years?"

Hiro didn't know what to say. He can see the sadness etched in his friend's face and it is for a good reason. Yumi is very close to her family and he is literally stealing her from them. Their decision to leave the country had been made months' before and their families had been informed of this. He will be taking up his masters degree at a business school overseas and will be back probably after 4 or 5 years to run their business. He made sure that he will not leave Japan without marrying Yumi. Long distance relationship was never an option for him because for some reason, he knew there is a risk of losing the girl he loves.

Noticing that Hiro was finding it difficult to respond, Yuuki said "It's fine... I mean, leaving the country after you're married is okay with me, mom and dad. We know that you love her and that you will take care of her. It's just that...we will miss her"

"Thanks brother"

"Stop it! Don't ever call me 'brother' again, it gives me goosebumps" Yuuki said rubbing his arms.

"Why bro? I will be your older brother after this ceremony" Hiro continued to joke and closed the gap between him and Yuuki in an attempt to hug to younger man.

"I said stop it!" Yuuki pushed.

"Hiro-san, Yuuki-san, i hate to break your display of brotherly affection, but the videographer will finish setting up in a few minutes. Yuuki-san, you should join the other secondary sponsors at the back" the coordinator, which is also a friend of theirs, said laughing.

"I will just be checking with Yumi-san after I make sure that the pianist is in position" she said after having another look at her clip board which contains the list of last minute details for the wedding.

When Yuuki was out of sight, Hiro once again looked at the tent and saw Touko-san standing by the entrance of the tent. Why she was not entering yet, he did not know.

That young lady was one fierce body guard.

_..._

_Back in their college days, when he had started to get to know Yumi more, she had always been a very protective younger sister. He was taking a business degree while Yumi was an Architecture student. During their first year, they were classmates in one minor subject. It had taken him a lot of guts to approach her. He was not used to trying to get close to girls, because they usually just flock around him. But Yumi is definitely different and worth all the effort because they eventually became good friends._

_Yumi had been a very refreshing company compared to the usual people from higher society that he deals with everyday. They didn't have similar subjects as they progress through university, but Hiro made sure to find time to still see and talk to Yumi. He was start to fall in love with her, however, he was not able to gather enough courage to confess to her. He tried stirring their conversation about their love life one time, but Yumi obviously tried to avoid the subject and redirect the conversation to other topics._

_It was not until they reached third year when he finally decided to admit his feelings for her. Sadly, she politely declined. This came as no surprise to Hiro, but it still hurt...a lot._

"_I am sorry Hiro-san, but I cannot be in a romantic relationship with you" she said._

"_Why?" he asked._

_Yumi-san had conflicted expression, as if she was carefully choosing the right words "I'm sorry" she quietly answered._

_His pride was deeply hurt, but somehow, he cannot bring himself to be angry at her because from the beginning he felt and knew that she was unattainable. It was not something she has said, it was just a feeling he had that Yumi-san's heart already belonged to someone else. It had been his fault that he got hurt. She never led him on or made him feel that she too has feelings for him._

_..._

"It's time" his mother said, walking up to him.

"Yes mother" he smiled.

However, his smile had been forced because for some reason, he started feeling nervous.

_Is this what they call 'cold feet'?_

"Nervous son?" his father asked.

"Of course not" he responded confidently.

At this, his parents both laughed.

But still, silently he prayed that everything be fine on their wedding...

* * *

**Sachiko**

Yumi stood up to face Sachiko, making the older girl take a tentative step back.

Sachiko hands were trembling. She was getting dizzy at the swirl of emotions she was feeling. All her senses had dulled. The sounds outside the bridal tent had been muted and all the wedding effects scattered around her were all a blur...all that mattered was Yumi.

Her heart was pounding so fast with every second of silence that passed. She had imagined the day when she will stand in front of Yumi, asking Yumi to forgive her and accept her once again in her heart. And now that the day has finally come...she was tongue tied.

...

_It was a month after their break-up..._

_Sachiko sighed in relief as she closed yet another business deal. She was enjoying the few minutes she had of being alone in her office before she faces yet another set of documents to prepare for her meeting after lunch. She had her eyes closed and her forehead leaning on her interlaced fingers._

"_Ms. Sachiko, here are the quotations from Dietrich for the Powder Transfer System that the Manufacturing Director discussed with you yesterday" Keiko, her secretary, said as she laid the folder of documents on her boss' table._

"_Also, Suguru-sama dropped by and asked if you would like to have lunch. He said he'll just be in the upper ground floor Cafe until around 11:30" she continued._

_Sachiko opened her eyes and looked at Keiko "tell him i'm not hungry"_

"_But..." Keiko stopped upon seeing Sachiko's cold glare._

"_Yes? You were going to say something?" Sachiko inquired with one eyebrow raised._

_Keiko, in fear, just shook her head "no, I'll tell Suguru-sama the message"_

_As soon as the girl left her room, she sighed again. She turned her chair to marvel at the city view. She knew people envied her, being an executive at such a young age, married to a handsome and well-bred man and possessed all the material things any girl would want. At least that's what the magazines say about her. Her marriage, which took place a year after she graduated from college, was featured in one Japan's news shows and her life had been exposed to the whole country through a magazine interview. In those pages, her beautiful smile has been immortalized. She had perfected a smile that hid all sadness and a mask that concealed all pain. Whenever this comes to mind, she can't help at laugh at the hypocrisy of it all. She had been much happier before she graduated, when she was living a quiet life as a student, away from all the eyes of society and was still with Yumi._

_Yumi didn't go to Lillian, but it was as expected because of what happened between them just before Yumi graduated in high school. However, fate still brought them together, when their paths crossed and eventually became lovers._

_She felt the familiar tightening in her chest as she remembered Yumi once again. This has been a normal occurrence since the break up. She took on most of the business travels that needs to be attended to for the past month to take her mind off of things. After countless deals, meetings and paper works, she would just collapse on her bed at night due to exhaustion. And this is what she wanted, to not have time to think...and feel._

_It had been Suguru-san to first notice that she was losing weight and specifically requested Sachiko's father to not allow Sachiko to travel overseas for a while because of the stress it is causing her, and of course, Touru-sama agreed._

_She had not left the country for over a week and her work load has lessened due to Suguru's efforts. However, contrary to what Suguru thought, he had not helped Sachiko because it only meant that she has more time to think about Yumi. And since then, she had not been sleeping and eating well and she is starting to feel the effects in her body. There were times when she felt like she is about to pass out due to weakness lack of nutrition, but still she fought. She goes to the office everyday as if nothing has changed. _

_Her recollection was momentarily interrupted by the sound of her door being opened forcefully._

"_What is your problem Sachiko!" Suguru yelled. Keiko, who was standing behind Suguru jumped in surprise and hurriedly left the room, never forgetting to close the door behind her._

_Sachiko was shocked. Never has Suguru raised his voice on her, no matter how irritated or angry he is._

"_You're not hungry?!" Suguru shouted again._

"_Oh that. What are you so angry about?" Sachiko inquired, not understanding where his anger is coming from._

"_You haven't eaten anything since this morning, don't you think I wouldn't notice?"_

"_Notice what?"_

_Suguru's voice then softened "something happened between you and Yumi-chan." It was not a question but a statement._

_Sachiko felt another jolt of pain in her chest "it's none of your business". But as she said this, she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes._

"_Slowly killing yourself will not fix things between you two" he said._

"_There's nothing to fix"_

_Suguru stared at her dumbfounded. "That is a lie, Yumi-chan will never leave you. I am sure if you just explain things..."_

"_No. I left her! I broke up with her and..." Sachiko stopped speaking. The weight of her decision is slowly going through her head and she felt that the tears she hadn't cried and the sadness she has hidden are surfacing._

"_Leave!" she shouted. Not wanting to break down in front of Suguru, she asked him to leave. No, only Yumi is allowed to see her like this. Not even her mother or her father or her grandfather and definitely not Suguru. Only Yumi...but Yumi is not..._

"_Leave now!" she shouted again as she leaned down on the table to steady herself._

_The pain was starting to be unbearable and the tears are dangerously close to fall from her eyes. She bowed her head to hide her weakness and her anger. She was angry at herself for what she did but there was no turning back now, she can't just go back to Yumi and ask for her forgiveness. Can she?_

"_Sachiko..."_

"_Please Suguru-san I beg you, just leave me alone" she pleaded._

_Suguru reluctantly left and once again...she was alone._

* * *

**Yumi**

Yumi was examining the face of the woman before her. She seemed to be in deep thought, probably organizing her next words.

Yumi waited for a few more seconds before voicing out the nagging question in her head since Sachiko decided to appear before her again.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

Sachiko blinked a few times before visibly swallowing hard. She may have had years of training in hiding her emotions, but to her, she is an open book. Yumi herself on the contrary, had learned how to be more impassive.

She knew her question had been vague. She herself didn't know what that 'why' meant. She wanted to know why Sachiko hadn't called, why she decided to see Yumi just today on her wedding day, why she is acting too familiar with her... there are so many why's. But saying out loud all these would mean that she is still waiting for Sachiko and that she still wants to be with her.

"I tried calling, but it seems that you have changed your number" came Sachiko's meek reply.

"I only changed my number a month after that day" Yumi responded.

...

_It was a month after their break-up..._

"_Onee-sama?" Touko waved her hand in front of Yumi to get her attention. _

_They were in a cafe just outside Yumi's university, hanging out like usual. Since her break-up with Sachiko, Touko always makes sure to visit her at least twice a week or more frequently if her little sister doesn't have exams._

"_Sorry Touko, I was just..."_

"_Waiting for her to call? Again?" Touko said irritated. _

_Yumi didn't respond. She was once again unknowingly staring at her phone, waiting for it ring and hopefully see Sachiko's picture appear on her screen. A text message would have been good too. She didn't want to do it but somehow, she can't feel but still hold on the tiny bit of hope in her heart that Sachiko will call, say sorry and fix things between them. Waiting had indeed been tiring for her. Even at night, she was afraid to sleep and miss a call or message from Sachiko...which eventually didn't come. And she felt like a fool for having too much hope._

_She looked at the frustrating look her imouto was giving her. Until now, she didn't know if she did the right thing and told Touko everything that happened between her and Sachiko, because it did no good for the younger girl. It just made her hate Sachiko and made her worry about her onee-sama. But thinking back at the time, she didn't have any choice. Touko arrived at their house that fateful night, wanting to support her on the death of her grandmother, but all she witnessed was Yumi sitting on the floor of her bedroom, crying her heart out to the clueless Yuuki. _

_..._

"_Onee-sama" Touko whispered._

"_She left me" Yumi said in between sobs._

_Both Yuuki and Touko understood. Neither knew what she was exactly talking about, but somehow they understood._

_Yuuki's expression darkened, "Now? Of all times, she left you now?"_

_At this, Yumi cried harder. Touko then requested for Yuuki to leave and let her handle her onee-sama alone. Unwillingly, Yuuki left._

_Touko hugged her and let her cry until she eventually fell asleep due to exhaustion – both physically and emotionally. She woke up a few hours after and found Touko still by her side, just watching her. It was then when she told her everything. And after the burial, she also confessed everything to Yoshino-san, who had been her best friend even after they graduated from high school._

_..._

"_Really onee-sama, aren't you tired of waiting?" Touko asked, breaking her train of thought._

"_I am" she finally said. She then removed her sim card, snapped it in half, stood up and threw it in the trash bin._

"_There. Now I am sure there is nothing I need to wait for" she said proudly._

_Instead of a happy smile she was expecting to receive from Touko, the younger girl furrowed her brow and gave her a worried look._

"_Onee-sama..."_

_..._

Fate may have been on their side the first time they reconciled and became lovers, but not this time. Sachiko might have called after she removed her sim card. To her, it just seemed like a huge irony that the call she had been waiting for a whole month only came a fraction of second too late.

"I asked Touko-chan and Yoshino-chan for your contact number, but... they wouldn't give it to me. I also went to your house, but Yuuki-kun wouldn't even talk to me. I tried Yumi, believe me"

Yumi didn't hear anything about Sachiko's attempt to see or contact her from her brother and friends. But nothing really matters now, because in a few minutes time, she is to be wedded to the man that loved her and never left side.

"Please Yumi..." Sachiko's eyes were brimming with tears. For a woman filled with pride and confidence, it was a very rare sight to see her look this pitiful. Yumi may have hated Sachiko for everything she has done to her two years ago, but somehow seeing her plead just makes Yumi's resolve waver.

"Yumi please...I have realized what I did wrong and I swear I have changed" Sachiko said closing the distance between them.

"I'm sorry" Sachiko looked deep into her eyes and said. Yumi felt her sincerity and it scared her.

Yumi side stepped and walked around Sachiko towards the exit. If she doesn't leave now, she was afraid that her heart will melt and she may possibly accept Sachiko's apology. She knew that despite everything, she still has some feelings for her. How could she not? She has loved Sachiko for a good part of her life.

She shook her head.

"No."

It was more like she was convincing herself rather than a response to Sachiko's plea.

Not now, not when his groom is waiting for her outside. She then looked at the exit in a desperate attempt to run away from Sachiko and her confused feelings when next to the door, she saw Touko.

Sachiko seem to have seen Touko as well because she tried to compose herself, even by just a little. She knew Sachiko hated showing weakness in front of others.

"Yumi..." in a quieter voice, she called her name and extended her hand, asking her to take it.

With a soft controlled voice Sachiko said, "I will divorce Suguru, tell everything to mother and father...we will not hide anymore..."

Only Yumi could tell that Sachiko's voice was trembling slightly and that she was trying hard to stop herself from going through an emotional outburst. She was good at keeping her composure, but not to the knowing eyes of Yumi.

Sachiko begged once again "Please..."

Yumi held the fabric on her chest, as if wanting to clutch her madly beating heart.

Sachiko took a few steps closer to her, still reaching out to Yumi and waiting for the other woman to take her hand.

Their eyes locked, and for a moment she had wanted to take Sachiko's offer until...

"Yumi-san, we're ready for you now. The entourage and the groom are already in position" their coordinator spoke without looking up at her clipboard. Her sudden appearance caused both girls to mildly jump in surprise.

"Yes, I'll be right out" Yumi responded. And without taking her eyes off of the older woman, she shook her head.

Sachiko's eyes widened in panic. But she didn't dare say or do anything in front of a stranger, her upbringing forbade her to do so.

This gave Yumi a chance to leave. She grabbed Touko's hand as she passed her by the door and literally dragged her away from the bridal tent. After a few paces, she stopped walking, turned to face Touko and buried her face in her petite seour's neck.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Magandang Gabi.


	4. Still in love with you

**SELFISH CHOICES**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-Sama Ga Miteru or any of its characters. Credits to the author.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews because it really urges me to continue with this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Still in love with you**

Yumi hugged Touko, trying to calm her swirling thoughts and emotions.

"Onee-sama" came Touko's meek voice.

"I'm fine" she responded as she slowly lift her head. Good thing her make-up had been water proof. The make-up artist anticipated that this will be an tear-filled day for Yumi and in a way, she had been right.

"For a moment there, I thought..." Touko trailed off.

Yumi smiled at her petite seour as she gently cupped her cheeks, "yes Touko, for a second there I could have said 'yes'..."

Yumi turned to where the wedding ceremony is to take place. Her eyes scanned the guests, their family and friends all present on her big day, until her eyes settled to the end of the red carpet where Hiro-san was standing, seemingly nervous. And despite the distance, she can tell and feel the anxiousness of her groom.

"...but then I saw you and as I recalled the face of Hiro-san...it made me realize that I made promises. And today, all those promises are meant to be fulfilled.

Touko looked at her questioningly. To Yumi, she looked adorable with her head tilted to the side. Years have gone by and her little sister is already on her way to become a doctor, but still, to Yumi, Touko remains to be the lovable petite seour she chose way back in high school.

"I promised you that I will always choose my happiness. Before, I had a bad habit of always considering other people's feelings first and it had been difficult for me to say 'no' to any request, but you reprimanded me for it." Yumi let out a laugh at the memory of a younger Touko scolding her for being too nice.

"You were seriously considering saying 'yes' to Sachiko-sama?" Touko looked surprised.

Yumi nodded yes, "she rarely apologizes and never begs..."

"But what will happen after that. You say 'yes' because of pity and then you go back to being her..." Touko stopped, not bearing to say the word 'mistress'.

Yumi nodded again. "That is why I had to thank you my cute little petite seour, because I remembered your words and realized that agreeing with her now and leaving everything behind again is not what's best for me and the people that I love"

Touko blushed at the way her onee-sama addressed her.

"Also, I promised Hiro-san that on this day, I will marry him and start a happy life with him. I swore that I will never leave his side despite all the hardships that we have faced and will surely encounter in the future. And this is just one of them" as Yumi said this, she looked back at the bridal tent.

"I love him Touko", she continued, "and I know he truly loves me too. Sachiko is just a part of my past."

"But you still love her?" Touko asked. She had wanted to ask this question the moment she saw the look on her onee-sama's face. She saw that somehow, the older girl still have feelings for Sachiko-sama and she got scared. She was really frightened at the thought of Yumi-sama leaving every good thing behind and going back into Sachiko's arms. The young heiress did make promises, but whether it had been sincere or just out of desperation, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to protect her grande seour from going through that painful experience again.

"A part of me still do" Yumi smiled bitterly, "but I have long accepted the fact that we can never be together and it has helped me move on. And with a supporting younger sister always by my side..." she gave Touko her sweetest smile "...I learned to love myself more and look for my own happiness"

With her onee-sama's words, Touko's fears slowly drifted away.

"Before, I lost myself in fear of losing Sachiko. I threw away everything believing that having her in my life is all I needed. How wrong I had been. But with Hiro-san, I can be myself and I know he will still love me for it."

Yumi smiled to herself and looked up at the clear blue skies. She closed her eyes and felt the gentle breeze on her face.

She knew she can smile now because she had just overcome a hurdle. She had feared the day that they will meet again. She was afraid that Sachiko will make her heart sway...and for a moment it did.

But now, instead of fear, she feels happiness and contentment. She had made peace with the part of her heart that loved Sachiko. So she knew, when the time comes that she has to make a decision again between Sachiko and Hiro-san, without a second thought, she knew she will confidently choose Hiro-san.

With this in mind, she walked slowly towards her wedding and to her future life.

* * *

...

Sachiko stood rooted on the spot. She can run after Yumi, she feels that the younger girl still has feelings for her and she tried harder, Yumi might say 'yes', but her feet seems dead and doesn't want to move.

As the events that transpired rushed through her head in blur, her knees weakened. She was about to fall to the ground when strong arms held her up.

"Suguru-san"

The man saw Yumi-chan and Touko-chan come out of the tent and realized that Sachiko needed him. It may be true that she can never love Sachiko as husband loves a wife, but the fact remains that he still loves and cares for her.

He can see the tears welling up from her eyes and the shaking of her hands and knees, so he held on to her. She will surely scold him later on, but he didn't care. Sachiko may have a sharp tongue and a dominant personality, but he knew that she is emotionally and physically weak. Something that Sachiko will never admit to him.

Sachiko didn't say anything about why she had agreed to go to this wedding, but Suguru had an idea. He knew her too well to think that his wife only wanted attend the wedding for formality's sake. She had seen the determined look in her eyes earlier on and knew that she will try to get her Yumi-chan back.

Suguru had hoped the younger girl will consider, despite today being her wedding day. But he also knew that the possibility of Sachiko succeeding had been very slim. He had tried persuading her to just turn back and not come to the wedding, but she had set her mind to the task at hand. And now that she has come crashing back down, no one can pick her up but him. The affair had been hidden from the eyes of everyone even to their own families and close friends. He knew Sachiko would not reveal anything to anyone so he took it upon himself to help her.

"Let go" came Sachiko voice.

Suguru looked down at his wife and saw that she had somehow composed herself, even by just a little. She was still breathing deeply, trying to calm herself. She was gently pushing him away.

"I take it Yumi-chan..."

She sharply turned her head and gave him a threatening look, "don't even think about saying anything..."

And with her head held high, she walked out of the tent with Suguru trailing behind her.

"I'm going on ahead"

"I can come home with you. Hiro-san has seen me, there's no reason for me to stay. It's not like he will account his guests and get angry at those that didn't attend" Suguru said trying to lighten up the mood.

"No. I want to be alone."

It wasn't a surprise that she would decline, but still frustrating. Suguru sighed. He hated it when Sachiko tries to bottle up everything. He has assured her again and again that they are partners, friends, and that she can rely on him. But she never does.

"Okay, I'll walk you out then" he said and tried to take her arm and be a gentleman to escort her to the car.

Sachiko seems to still be a little shaken due to the incident and didn't argue. So with her hand in his arm, they walked out. He had made preparations for the departure.

Sachiko still looks pensive as they approached the black sedan. Suguru opened the door for her and as he ushered her in, he whispered in her ear, "I understand that you want to handle this on your own Sachiko, but please consider that there are people who are worried about you. You need to stop blaming yourself and free yourself from all the sadness and pain."

Sachiko looked at him blankly, her mind still in her own little world as she sat down.

Suguru smiled at the other person already sitting at the back of the car, "I leave her in your care" he said before closing the door.

"Sachiko?" it was Youko.

Sachiko turned upon hearing the familiar voice. It took a moment for her mind to register her surroundings and at the realization that it was her onee-sama, the dam broke and all her emotions and tears started to come out. She buried her face in her arms and wept like a child.

Youko just held her close and embraced her. It had been pure coincidence that she arrived late because she pulled an overnighter for a case. She had very little sleep and had forgotten to put on make-up. She went to the ladies room to doll herself up and on her way out, she bumped into Suguru-san.

Youko had gotten to like the man a little upon seeing that he really cares for Sachiko. She knows how difficult it is to handle her sister, but somehow, the man was able to deal with her whims and hysterics.

Since he has married into the Ogasawara family and moved into their family home, she had stopped calling him 'Kashiwagi-san' and it doesn't sound right to call him 'Ogasawara-san' either, so she settled with calling him by his first name.

...

"_Suguru-san?"_

"_I really don't understand why girls spend ages in the restroom" he said smugly._

"_Still a bitch I see" Youko responded with contempt._

"'_Long time no see' to you too Youko-san. I'm glad being a lawyer had increased your vocabulary"_

"_Shut up" she huffed. She wanted to walk away from him that instant but she didn't. It seems like the man had been waiting for her because he needs something, and that it surely concerns her petite seour._

_Seeing that Youko is stopping herself from storming off, he smiled. The girl is as perceptive as ever. "Sachiko needs you" he said._

"_But she has you for a husband" Youko replied._

_Suguru laughed. "Really? She doesn't seem to realize that."_

"_Probably because you're a jerk most of the time" Youko retorted._

"_What a fickle woman, one moment you're praising me then not a second has passed and you're criticizing?" Suguru said jokingly._

"_I said stop it with the jokes and tell me what's wrong with Sachiko"_

_At this, Suguru's face turned serious. "I am not sure what she has told you, so it would be best to hear it directly from her"_

"_I don't..." _

_Suguru suddenly cuts her off, "...I will be bringing Sachiko to the car in front of this venue in around 10 minutes. I have already instructed the driver to take her somewhere. Can you please wait for her in the car?"_

_Youko doesn't know what Suguru is talking about, but one thing was clear, her petite seour needed her and the problem seems to be serious if the proud Suguru has resorted to asking for her help. _

_She had wanted to attend the wedding and see Yumi-chan get married, but right now, Sachiko is more important. So she sent a text message to Sei that she needs to leave due to some urgent concerns._

_As she walks towards the entrance, she saw a chauffeur standing beside a black Benz. The old man knew her, he bowed and greeted "Mizuno-sama"._

_She gave a curt bow to the man and seated herself at the back of the car._

_..._

The driver was instructed to go to Lillian and as the familiar scene appeared before Youko, she can't help but feel nostalgic. Her gaze drifted onto the face of her imouto. She has stopped crying and has settled her head on Youko's lap.

The old man pulled over the side of the Lillian High School, shut off the engine and got out of the car. He paused for a moment before closing the door, looked to Youko and told her that he will just be outside. Youko smiled politely "thank you", she said.

"Sachiko?" Youko spoke as she gently caressed her hair.

They haven't seen each other in a long time, but they catch up once in a while through phone calls or text messages. The connection they share is still there, but Sachiko has become distant 2 or 3 years ago. Youko blamed it to distance and time, thinking that it is only the natural order of things. However, now, looking at her distraught younger sister, she can't help but feel bad that she didn't exert much effort to keep their relationship closer. Sachiko seemed to have been suffering for some time and she had been too far away to ever notice that her beloved petite seour needed her.

Sachiko's hair is shorter, only a few inches from her shoulder. Her face still looked beautiful but more mature. However, her eyes were much different than before. It's now lifeless and empty, and this broke her heart.

"It was Suguru, wasn't it?" Sachiko's voice was still hoarse from crying too much.

"Yes. He seems to be your guardian angel now."

She felt Sachiko shake a little in mirth, "we haven't seen each other for a long time onee-sama, I never thought you can pull those kind of jokes now" Sachiko said sitting up.

Youko feigned hurt, "really Sachiko, you wound me" she said.

"So, how have you been?" Youko asked, still unsure of how to start the conversation. She can see the hesitation in Sachiko before her imouto turned her gaze at the familiar path of Lillian High School.

"Onee-sama, I missed you" she said.

"I missed you too Sachiko, but I have a feeling that your tears a while ago were not because you just missed your dear onee-sama"

There was silence. And Youko let the younger woman organize her thoughts.

"I made a huge mistake onee-sama" she said, still looking out the window and away from Youko. "And I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to make amends" Sachiko is having a difficult time to speak as sobs threaten to escape her lips again.

Youko reached out and took her hand making Sachiko turn her swollen eyes to look at her onee-sama. "Whatever it is, I am here for you" Youko said.

"Even if I committed a sin that even Maria-sama could not forgive?" Sachiko asked.

Youko's expression remained neutral. A poker face she has mastered through her trials and court cases. She still couldn't understand where Sachiko is coming from.

"I committed adultery onee-sama" Sachiko continued. "I hated what father and grandfather was doing before, only to find out that I will be walking the same path as them."

"Sachiko..." Youko looked at the other woman sympathetically. She knew how sensitive this topic is to Sachiko and hearing that she herself committed the same sin, just made matters worse.

Sachiko swallowed hard to push back the lump in her throat. She has to tell Youko-sama everything. She hated a lot of things about her husband, but one of the reasons she remained with him is because he cares for her and because he know her so well. And seeing Youko-sama in front of her now just made her all the more thankful of Suguru's efforts to help her out. The only things left is to break down her walls and bare her heart to a trusted friend.

She took a deep breath and started telling her story. About how she and Yumi drifted apart after high school...how they met on coincidence, accepted their feelings and eventually became a couple...how Yumi broke up with her when she decided to follow her family's wishes and marry Suguru.

Youko had been a good listener the whole time, just nodding her head or stroking her hand. When it becomes difficult for her to speak, she urges her on and gives her a comforting smile.

"But Yumi-chan had been at your wedding Sachiko and she seems fine" Youko said.

"Yes, but then she left at the part where we say our vows"

Of course Sachiko knew. The whole wedding ceremony, her eyes had been on Yumi. In her head, she was pretending that it had been Yumi, standing before her and holding her hand, not Suguru. She had gotten through the whole charade of a wedding because of an illusion that she was marrying her beloved Yumi.

Youko thought for a moment before she remembered, "Yoshino-chan asked Yumi to accompany her at the bathroom that time. Yoshino-chan must have understood how Yumi-chan felt..."

Sachiko paused for a moment and leaned back on the car seat. Retelling her story is exhausting, but she is slowly feeling the weight on her chest lighten. The next part is going to be even more difficult so she rest for a while and organized her thoughts.

She clearly remembers everything about Yumi. How could she not? After the wedding, those cherished moments had been few, but it were the only happy times she had. Yet, it had likewise been difficult for both of them because of the awareness of their sin.

_..._

_Sachiko laid down on her bed. She just arrived from the office and was physically and mentally exhausted at all the things she needed to learn to run their business._

_Gentle small hands massaged her tired legs and her whole body relaxed._

"_Suguru-san called, saying that you will require my services tonight" Yumi joked, "though I still wish that it was me who is always at your side and not him"._

_Sachiko sat up and looked at Yumi in the eyes, "me too Yumi" she said with all the love she has for the other woman. She brought her face closer to her and kissed her._

"_I love you Yumi" she whispered._

"_I love you too Sa.."_

"_Sachiko" a voice came followed by a knock on her door. It was her mother._

"_Y-yes mother?" she responded, pulling her body away from Yumi._

"_I just noticed your car arrived. Your grandfather wants to have a word with you and Suguru-san."_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know you're still awake, I could have dropped by the study to give my greetings" Sachiko said. "I am just changing my clothes mother, I will go down to eat when I'm done."_

_Her mother agreed and left._

_Sachiko let out a sigh of relief. She then saw Yumi walk away to pick up her bag on the couch, "I'll see you another time" she said with a smile._

_But despite the smile on her lover's face, she can see the hurt. Sachiko knew that all the secrecy is hurting Yumi, but they both knew there was no other way._

...

"What happened to Yumi-chan after the wedding" Youko said, seeing the distant expression on her petite seour's face.

Sachiko sat up straighter once again, readied herself and continued with her story.

"After the wedding, Yumi stopped seeing me. She wouldn't even answer my calls or messages. I-...my life just stopped..."

Sachiko stopped speaking. She really cannot recall what happened a few days after the wedding. It had been Suguru who told her, after much persuasion.

"Suguru-san told me I had been hospitalized..." Sachiko said in deep thought.

"You had an emotional break down and you stopped eating" Youko said in a quiet voice.

"I think so" came Sachiko's distant reply.

"You really have to think about the people that worry about you Sachiko" Youko said, gently reprimanding her younger sister.

"Yes onee-sama" came the usual reply. It was exactly as Suguru-san said.

"Then one day, Yumi came to visit me in the hospital..."

...

"_I need you Yumi..." in the middle of all her distress, Sachiko said reaching out to touch the younger girl._

_Yumi walked closer to her hospital bed and took her hand._

"_I need you back in my life Yumi..." she said again._

_Yumi nodded 'yes'... and that's when the lies began._

...

"I know I have been hurting Yumi, but I had been hurting as well onee-sama. I wanted to tell everyone how much I love her and how much I want to be with her, but how could I when all eyes are on me? I represent the future of the Ogasawara business where thousand of lives of our employees depended on. If a word comes out that I am having an affair with a woman, how do you think it would affect the business. If we close down, what will happen to our employees and their families?"

Sachiko seems to be convincing herself more than Youko and the older woman knew this.

"But how about your own happiness Sachiko?"

"I didn't have the luxury to indulge myself onee-sama"

"Who told you this?" Youko asked.

It had been her grandfather. Since she was young, she was made aware of all these realities and the sacrifices she has to make, even at the expense of her own happiness.

"I know onee-sama. That is why I made a decision a while back to divorce Suguru-san and be with Yumi" and as she said this, she appeared braver. Her eyes shown and a hint of strong emotion flickered through her eyes.

Youko stared hard at her imouto, unbelieving that she had the courage to take on this big decision that will go against everything Sachiko has learned since she was young. However, something could have gone wrong along the way because if not, then Yumi-chan will not be getting married to someone else.

"Something happened that day..." Youko said.

"Yes. I was about to tell Suguru to ask for his help in dissolving our marriage. I could not bear to look at Yumi hurting like that, so I need to face my own fears and fight for us. He agreed to go with me in facing our grandfather, but as we reach the door of his study, I heard him talking to father. He was asking him why I haven't conceived yet despite being married to Suguru for a year. He was threatening to take away father's position and money if he doesn't do anything. He then scolded mother at how useless she is for not properly teaching me the importance of having an heir."

As Sachiko said this, tears start to fall from her eyes once again. It had been a very painful memory for her. She wants to fight for her happiness, but at the same time, she can't bear to watch her father and mother being treated that way because of her.

"So you break up with Yumi-chan?"

"Yes. It had been painful enough for both of us, imagine how much more if Yumi finds out that I am bearing Suguru's child?"

Youko squeezed Sachiko's hand hoping to ease her pain even by just a little.

"I had to do it onee-sama, I just can't. I have delayed telling the truth to Yumi because I can't imagine a life without her. So when an opportunity presented itself, I took it..."

Sachiko cried harder.

"But it had been another big mistake, because I know Yumi's grandmother has just died and yet I chose to break up with her that night. I thought, the more Yumi hated me, the easier it will be for her to move on and forget about me. I was not able to consider how distraught she would be."

She continued to sob, but still forced to finished her story.

"But after the break-up, I still could not do it with Suguru. I just spoke with grandfather and told him that I want to understand everything about the business before thinking of having a child. It seems like it greatly pleased him to have me and Suguru heavily involved in the business, so I got him to agree."

"So you worked yourself to the ground just to move on?" Youko knew her imouto well. It's just like Sachiko to focus on one thing and direct all her energy on a specific task so she wouldn't have time to think and feel. But Youko also knew that it had bad effects on Sachiko's health. She most likely forgot to eat and was overworked until the point came where Suguru or her parents had to stop her.

Sachiko looked at her onee-sama with her tear-stained face, "but it didn't work onee-sama. Two years have passed and I still feel incomplete"

Youko pulled her close and hugged her.

"I tried onee-sama, I asked her to forgive me and to reconsider being with me, but she declined... I-i..." Youko shushed her, not wanting to hear anymore. After that, no words were spoken and she continued to sob Youko's arms.

* * *

A/N: Hope to hear your thoughts.


	5. Steps towards the future

**Selfish Choices**

* * *

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga miteru and its characters are not mine. They are owned by Konno Oyuki.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Steps towards the future**

* * *

**Sachiko**

Sachiko has calmed down.

Confessing everything to her onee-sama had been a good decision because it has somehow lessened the heavy burden she carries in her heart. The pain was still there, and truth be told, she doubted if it will ever be gone. But she told herself that she has to get by. She is weak and she knows this. Her strong commanding presence is just a facade to hide the insecurities and the loneliness within her. And with Yumi's refusal, she felt the gaping hole inside of her grow.

"You have to be strong Sachiko" Youko-sama whispered, as if verbalizing her inner thoughts. "Do you want to go back to the...ceremony?" she continued, hesitating for a moment before asking.

Thinking about Yumi getting married to someone else is already unbearable, how much more heart breaking it will be when she actually witnesses everything with her own eyes? Only now did she understood the pain Yumi must have went through as the younger girl stood only a few meters away from her as she exchanged vows with Suguru-san.

"Yumi is stronger than me, onee-sama" she responded.

Youko didn't ask any more questions, seemingly understanding Sachiko response.

* * *

**Yumi**

The entourage has started marching down the aisle and it won't be long before it was her turn. The feeling of getting married had been surreal. She had been hands-on with the wedding preparations, from choosing the color motif, to the invitations, the table setting and all other small details needed to make the day perfect. And because of the detailed planning, everything was on schedule – from the moment she woke up that morning, to their arrival on the wedding venue, her make-up and up to the photo and video sessions before the wedding proper. Only one thing had been unplanned and that was Sachiko's arrival.

However for Yumi, Sachiko's sudden visit had been more welcomed that she had admitted to Touko. She wanted to make sure that she has gotten over her old lover completely. Yumi knew that she can't continue with her new life if she can't assure herself, and her future husband, that her whole heart belongs to him. But it didn't mean that she will forget Sachiko, on the contrary, it means that she can look back to all the years she shared with her and to neither feel pain nor regret.

This thought made her smile - a bitter one at that. She knew that her refusal had hurt Sachiko, but it was something that she had to do. A small part of her really felt bad and had wished she could be there to support her. But she couldn't – and she shouldn't. So she just closed her eyes and uttered a prayer.

"_Maria-sama, please give her strength. Allow her to get through with this, just like you helped me."_

Sachiko is proud and didn't like to show any hint of weakness to anyone. She just hoped that Sachiko will find the courage to confide someone and open up her guarded heart.

"It's time" the coordinator walked up to her and said.

Yumi turned to face her and beamed, "yes".

* * *

**Sachiko**

Sachiko stepped out of the car and walked through the front gates. And as she walked on the familiar pathway, it was as if she was entering a gateway to the past -

_...  
_

_It was one sunny morning. Sachiko was walking down the tree-lined path on her way to the rose mansion when a certain pigtailed girl caught her eye. It was her beloved imouto, amiably chatting with some first year students. Yumi may not know of her own popularity, but Sachiko does. And she hated to admit it but she always feel a hint of annoyance at how oblivious and relaxed Yumi is when she is around her fangirls._

_She had every intention of ignoring them. She was irritated and wanted to avoid scaring the freshmen away. Besides, having supporters is necessary since Yumi will be the next Rosa Chinensis. But then on the corner of her eye, she saw one bold first year grab hold of Yumi's arm with her eyes adoringly looking up at Yumi's face. It triggered Sachiko's button which made her walk faster towards the unknowing group._

"_Gokigenyo Yumi" she greeted loudly._

_The girl let go of Yumi's arm and bowed, together with her friends, to greet Rosa Chinesis._

"_Gokigenyo onee-sama. Is it already time for the meeting? You can go on ahead, I will just let Mika-san here finish her story and I will follow you" Yumi said referring to the annoying first year._

_Sachiko had to swallow down another sigh of frustration. Really, Yumi does not know how to manage her fangirls well. She was once again being too nice and giving them too much 'service'._

"_No Yumi, if it's okay I can stay and join in the conversation as well."_

"_Oh no Rosa Chinensis, you may take Yumi-sama with you. We don't want to be a bother. We can just talk again when we have a chance with Yumi-sama" Mika-san said._

_But Sachiko will not agree. If she knew better, those same girls will be waiting on the foot of the stairs, or by her shoe locker or anywhere Yumi usually walks by waiting patiently for a chance to speak with Yumi._

"_No I insist" Sachiko's lips curled into a smile, but her tone and her eyes remained sharp as if daring them to say 'no'._

_The younger girl didn't have a choice. She exchanged nervous glances with her friends, then proceeded with her story. While Sachiko for her part, moved closer to Yumi. She laced her fingers with her petite seour and pulled her closer, as if saying 'she's mine'. The message seemed to have been very clear because the first years never approached Yumi again – at least when Sachiko is around._

...

Those years seem to be very distant now. Yumi was no longer hers, seeing at how she refused her offer earlier. She had apologized sincerely and made promises she truthfully will fulfil, but still she said 'no'.

And as she was having these thoughts, she realized her feet have stopped moving and she was standing in front of Maria-sama. But instead of bowing her head to say a silent prayer, she looked up and marvelled at the immaculate statue of Maria-sama.

She forced a smile as she gently spoke "You have been there Maria-sama, on the fateful day when I met Yumi. You watched as I made her my petite seour and have witnessed countless happy and sad moments we had together. You would know how much I loved her back in high school, with all the prayers I offered for her...and how much she meant to my life even after we left your guiding eyes." Sachiko paused, feebly attempting to control the quivering of her voice. She swallowed hard to push the lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I may never be able to undo everything I have done, I have hurt her too many times already, but I still pray that someday my sins may be forgiven and that somehow I may be able to find the strength to move forward even now that Yumi's really gone from my life."

Sachiko didn't know if she was praying or saying her wish to Maria-sama, in hope that it may come true some day. But for whatever reason, it somehow made her heart lighter...she then went on her journey.

Everywhere in Lillian held memories of Yumi. Sachiko looked at the clouds that littered the blue sky. She closed her eyes and remembered one particular conversation with Yumi.

"We never found out why they compared Maria-sama's heart to 'sapphire'" she said to no one in particular.

Sachiko gently shook her head and allowed a small smile to tug on her lips. It's not just in Lillian.

No.

There are memories of Yumi everywhere. But there is one particular place that remain to be the most special for the both of them and that is where she needed to go. So she started walking again, turned a corner and let her feet carry her to that place. Despite being in a hurry, she kept a slow pace, cherishing the rare opportunity to be back in the grounds of Lillian. She promised her onee-sama that she will not take long and requested that the older girl wait by the car for her, saying that this is something she had to do alone.

She stopped for a while as the old greenhouse greeted her sight. It looked the same as she remembered. The glass walls opaque with dust, the thick bushes around the perimeter, long vines creeping on the outside walls and the interior illuminated by the morning sun. She gently opened the door and let the warm air hit her face.

...

_It had been months after she started at Lillian University. She went to school early in the hope of getting a glimpse of Yumi by the gate. However, she arrived at school an hour too early. So to kill time, she went to the old greenhouse. To her surprise, someone was already inside. The person was standing by the rose bush as if in deep thought. Sachiko immediately recognized the girl, even without her trademark pigtails._

_Sachiko hasn't even opened the door yet, but the younger girl seemed to have sensed her. Yumi turned her head so fast, Sachiko thought she could have broken her neck. Without taking her eyes off of her, Sachiko stepped inside and walked to stand a few feet in front of Yumi._

_Yumi stood motionless, never breaking their eye contact. "I missed you" she said._

"_I'm sorry for not visiting often."_

"_I know you're busy and I don't want to be a bother. It's just that...it's has been so...lonely." Yumi clutched her chest as if trying to put to words her sadness had not been enough to explain how she really felt._

"_I know" Sachiko whispered and spread out her arms. Without a second's hesitation, Yumi rushed into those open arms._

"_I'm sorry for saying something so selfish" Yumi whispered._

_But Sachiko understood. She couldn't count the times when she picked up the phone, thinking of calling her imouto, only to put it back down a minute later. She had wanted to call, wanted to invite her over for dinner, but never did._

"_It had been very lonely for me too Yumi" Sachiko said._

_Yumi let go so she could see her onee-sama's face, while she herself took a closer look at her petite seour. Yumi seems taller, her hair longer and her eyes held a hint of maturity. There was a certain refinement in the way the younger girl now stood. She could stare at Yumi for hours. Just cherishing the closeness and proximity with her beloved seour, but they didn't have the luxury of time._

"_Why don't we stop staring and take a sit by the ledge Yumi?" Sachiko said._

_Yumi blushed and looked away. "Y-yes, let's do that onee-sama"_

"_So how is everyone?" Sachiko asked._

"_Everyone's been..." Yumi looked up as if searching for the correct word "...lively."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well..." Yumi went on tell her that Yoshino-san had become even more vocal of her opinions than before, with her becoming Rosa Foetida. And Touko, being out spoken as well always clash and have arguments with her. It had been up to Yumi and Shimako-san to act as referee. Nana-chan, Yoshino-san's petite seour, had been having a difficult time handling her onee-sama. The new bouton is now very close with Yumi because she had been giving her advice on how to handle the hard-headed and strong-willed Yoshino. _

"_That is to be expected of Yoshino-chan. But what surprised me is that you are becoming a more dependable onee-sama, not only to Touko but also to Nana-chan as well." Sachiko commented after Yumi told her story. _

"_You are becoming more like Sei-sama" Sachiko added thoughtfully._

_Yumi blushed at the compliment. "But I wanted to be more like you" she murmured._

_It was now Sachiko's turn to blush._

"_A-aa..you know onee-sama...Touko has changed a lot too." To get out of the awkward situation, Yumi decided to talk about something else. She reported about her own petite seour - that Touko is now more open with her feelings and does not try to shoulder all the burden on her own. When her drama club activities are very demanding, she tells her so they can sort out the schedule between her club work and her Yamayurikai responsibilities._

_Meanwhile, Sachiko also told Yumi about her life at the university. How different it is from high school, that there was no seour system and that it was like any other normal school. They also talked about Yuuki and their families and so many trivial things that have happened in the past months. The stories seemed to go on and on as if filling-in the gaps during the time they were apart. They wanted to continue their conversation but they both knew that Yumi has a meeting and Sachiko has morning classes to attend to._

"_I wish we had more time" Sachiko said as she dusted her back side from where she sat._

"_Then can I call you tonight onee-sama?" as soon as Yumi realized her own boldness, he immediately waved her hands "b-but if you're busy..."_

"_No Yumi" Sachiko instantly put a stop to Yumi's thoughts. "I will await your call" she said._

_They both smiled. And it had been the start of countless late night phone calls..._

...

Sachiko entered the greenhouse and approached the Rosa Chinensis bush. She crouched down and gently caressed a flower in full bloom. It was beautiful – like her Yumi.

How many times have she went to this old greenhouse to just look at this flower? She lost count. Then she later found out that Yumi did the same during their time in high school. And just as one rose will wither, another bud will soon blossom into another magnificent flower. It was like their love. There had been a few times when situations threaten to break their bond, only to soon be fixed by the same hand of destiny and they will find themselves in each other's arms once again.

But not today – not ever –

...

_She was on the phone with Yumi that night._

"_Onee-sama, I will not be going to Lillian University"_

"_Yumi what's going on? Please explain it to me clearly." Sachiko said._

_Sachiko started to worry. They have agreed that Yumi will go to Lillian, why the sudden change of heart?_

"_I am taking up architecture and Lillian is not offering that course."_

"_We've talked about this Yumi"_

"_I know. I-i-i can't explain it very well. If possible, can we stop seeing each other as well"_

_Sachiko sighed. She finally understood what was going on. "Is this still about last week?" she asked._

_Yumi didn't respond._

"_Yumi, I told you that I'm not angry" _

_Again, there was no response on the other end of the line._

"_Yes. But what if it wasn't an accident?" there was fear in her voice._

_It was now Sachiko's turn to be speechless._

"_That k-kiss was not an accident onee-sama. I know it was wrong, but I think...I'm in love with you."_

_She vowed to herself that she will never admit her growing feelings for Yumi because she knew how difficult it will be for the both of them, especially when the time comes for her to fulfil her duties to her family._

_She knew Yumi had been falling for her as well. They have been seeing each other more often as of late and it was doing nothing by fuel the romantic feelings she knew they were both harbouring. And just a week ago, Yumi 'accidentally' kissed her. She was playing 'Ave Maria' on the piano in her bedroom, and just as she pressed the last key, Yumi's face drew closer to her and gave her a soft and gentle kiss. It was a mere touching of the lips, but it made Sachiko heart go into a frenzy._

_But still she remained steadfast and firm on her decision to continue as friends with Yumi. So she acted as if nothing happened and told her it was no big deal. They never talked about the incident – not until now._

"_That song, it was the one that drew me to you on my first year at Lillian. It was also the one we played together during our first high school festival. Hearing it then, being played especially for me made all this wrong feelings surface. Then before I knew it, I was acting on my desire and kissed you. I am bravely telling you everything because I know this will be the last time we will talk. I will not go to Lillian and I will be gone from your life. But for the last time, please allow me to say that... I love you."_

_And with that Yumi hung up._

_Sachiko stood frozen with the phone receiver still on her ear, still unbelieving that Yumi just said her final goodbye. _

"_Miss Sachiko" it was her personal maid, who brought her out of her stupor._

"_I'm going out" she suddenly announced. She was not the type to make quick irrational decisions, but at that moment, the weight of losing Yumi had been so heavy that she knew she had to do something._

_And despite knowing full well the consequences of what she was about to do, she still went on and do it._

"_Miss Sachiko?" _

"_Tell my chauffeur to prepare the car. This will not reach my mother's or anyone's ears."_

"_Yes Miss Sachiko." _

_She was lucky her parents and grandfather were out on a business trip, otherwise she will not be permitted to leave the house. She knew that it will be rude to go and see Yumi this late, but she didn't have a choice. She knew the girl will not talk to her and whatever she needed to say needs to be said personally._

_Her chauffeur drove her to the Fukuzawa residence. She took a deep breath before ringing the front door, it was 9:00 in the evening and knew that the household might be preparing for bed. She just wished it will be Yuuki-kun to answer the door. Thankfully, her wish had been granted._

"_Sachiko-san" Yuuki said in mild surprise._

"_Good evening Yuuki-kun. It might be disrespectful of me to come at this time, but I just need to speak with Yumi" she asked._

"_She is not in the best time to talk to anyone at the moment" Yuuki said thoughtfully. _

"_I know, I just spoke with her over the phone. I came here in the hopes that I could do something for Yumi."_

_Yuuki seem to consider for a moment, before opening the door wide, stepping aside and gesturing her to come inside. "I see, then please come in."_

"_Thank you and I'm sorry for the intrusion" she announced._

"_Yuuki-kun, who is it?" Miki Fukuzawa said emerging from the kitchen._

"_Good evening Miki obaa-sama. I'm sorry for coming so late."_

"_Oh Sachiko-chan. Please come in. You are always welcome. I take it you want to help out Yumi-chan?" _

_Sachiko nodded._

"_I'll take her to Yumi's room now mom." Yuuki said._

_Sachiko bowed one last time before following Yuuki upstairs. _

_He knocked on Yumi's bedroom door, before opening it for Sachiko to enter._

"_Go away!" Yumi's voice was muffled by the pillow on her head._

_Whether he heard it, he didn't show. He just closed the door and gave them some time alone._

"_I just arrived and you wanted me to leave at once?" Sachiko said._

_Yumi stood from her bed, shock written all over her face. "What are you doing here?"_

"_My imouto just bid me farewell and you expect me to just let it slide?" Sachiko responded as she walked towards Yumi's bed and sat forward facing her._

"_Please don't do this me onee-sama" Yumi begged. "I can't continue to be friends with you, not after knowing and accepting these feelings that I have for you. I-i have prepared myself that I will be living a life without you so please don't make it harder that it already is" tears were streaming down her face._

_Sachiko cupped Yumi's cheeks and wiped the tears away. "Don't you think it's rather unfair of you Yumi?" Sachiko said sternly. "You go and confess your feelings then decide that we sever our bond? Don't I have a right to say or do anything about it? And not to mention, you hung up on me young lady!"_

_Yumi looked nervous. The fear of angering Sachiko is still ingrained in her and her instincts told her to apologize, so she did. "I'm sorry onee-sama."_

_Sachiko smiled and held Yumi's hand. The other girl looked down at their joined hands questioningly._

"_What if I tell you that there is no issue with you admitting your feelings for me?"_

_Yumi 's eyes widened, then it narrowed, seemingly not understanding where the conversation is heading._

"_Onee-s..." _

_Sachiko put a finger on Yumi's lips. "I am not done yet. If you're allowed to hang up a phone on me, then I am surely allowed to do anything just to stop you from speaking."_

_Yumi pursed her lips._

_She continued "What if I tell you that I don't want you to be gone from my life Fukuzawa Yumi?"_

"_But I just told y-"_

_This time, what stopped Yumi was not Sachiko's finger but her own lips._

_Yumi's eyes widened in surprise still not registering what was happening. _

_Sachiko briefly pulled away and whispered, still with her face just a breath away from Yumi's. "I told you to shut up Yumi and let me finish. I was just in the middle of accepting your proposal and telling you that I feel the same way. Can't you just stay quiet and listen?"_

_Yumi almost became cross-eyed at the proximity of Sachiko's face on hers. She flushed red and was unmoving._

"_I love you too Yumi. Can you please kiss me now?" she said with a small smile._

_But Yumi's brain seems to have gone hay wired. _

"_Are you just going to let me wait for another hour here Yumi?" Sachiko asked._

_It has shaken Yumi out of her daze. She shook her head "no way" she uttered._

"_Yes way" Sachiko said before closing the distance once again. Yumi seem to have picked up and started to kissed her back."_

_Despite knowing the consequences of admitting her feelings and acknowledging Yumi's, she still decided to be with her. Just for a few months, she said to herself...at least before the engagement is announced to the general public. She knew of her responsibilities, but just this once, maybe she is allowed to be selfish and happy._

...

Yes, they had been happy. But Sachiko knew from the very beginning that that momentary happiness comes with a price. Because when it came to the time when she had to end it, it had been painful and difficult. But she didn't want to go back to that event. She wanted to end her recollection with a good memory of Yumi.

Yumi's tear-filled eyes as they shared an inexperienced kiss for the first time, the joy of finally being able to claim Yumi as hers and the embarrassment of almost being found out by Yuuki who went to check-up on them an hour later.

She felt a temporary dash of happiness fill her before reality sinks into her mind again. Because in the present, Yumi is not beside her but out of her reach. The woman she loves will never be hers. There will be no more sweet kisses, warm embraces and endless meaningless chatters. There will be no more 'i love you's'.

It feels as if she will not be able to laugh again, like the time before Yumi came into her life. But she knew she had to be strong. She has to carry on with her life.

With this final thought, she stood up. Similar to how she retraced her steps when she left Lillian high school years ago, she had to go through her journey with Yumi – alone – before she say goodbye to her one great love. So she looked at the blooming Rosa Chinensis flower one last time...

"Goodbye Yumi" she whispered and then walked out of the now dim greenhouse... out of the past and onwards to the future.

* * *

**Yumi**

With her eyes on her groom, Yumi entered the hall.

The curtains were drawn open. The guests stood up and the beautiful bride was revealed as the soft melody of Johann Pachelbels's Canon in D started playing in the background.

Yumi walked elegantly down the aisle, meeting her parents half way and stopping only for a moment to give them a joyous smile before continuing her bridal march now with her mother and father by her side. Her father was sniffing, as if stopping himself from crying and yumi squeezed his arm in response.

Yumi looked like a princess, her friends thought. Gone was the clumsy girl they knew years back. The woman dressed in white before them had transformed into a true lady who is able to carry herself proudly.

There were people who were moved to tears when they saw her, Yoshino and Sei included, who both quickly turned away to hide their tears. Yumi smiled at them as she passed by, then returned her gaze down to her groom who stood nervously on the side of the altar. He himself seems to be teary eyed as he watched his bride walk towards him.

Everything had been magical. The wedding videographer had been very professional, not interrupting the ceremony but just watching from countless cameras set to later on select the best angle shots.

When they reached altar, the older Fukuzawa couple stepped aside and gave the hand of their daughter to the young gentleman in front of them. Hiro took Yumi's hand and gently led her to the chair set in front of the priest. They shared a brief loving smile and the wedding ceremony began.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Thank you as well for all the comments, favourites and follows.

This is the last chapter, but i will be writing an epilogue. I am also thinking of writing a sequel. Let me hear your thoughts.

* * *

Preview of the Epilogue: **10 years later...**

It had become a confusing situation. One moment she was exiting the door and next she was on floor lying on top of someone. She was not able to put her hands down to break her fall because she was holding her phone with her right hand, and she was on the act of pushing her bag up her left shoulder. Her hair was covering the other person's face so she was not able to immediately recognize who it was she had just crushed beneath her weight.

It felt like déjà vu.

So instead of getting angry at the sudden appearance of that person, she just stood up and said, "that was a flashy fall. I'm sorry." It had been half her fault anyway because she was not paying attention to what was happening in her surroundings.

Sachiko was about to extend a hand to help the person up only to stop midway.

"_This can't be real."_ Sachiko's eyes widened in surprise as her dark blue obs met mocha brown eyes.


	6. Epilogue

**Selfish Choices**

* * *

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga miteru and its characters are not mine. They are owned by Konno Oyuki.

A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. As promised, here is the Epilogue and the final part of this fic.

* * *

"Hello? Touko-chan? This is Sachiko." there was a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Touko had been utterly surprised by the phone call. If the other person called a few months before, she would have pressed the cancel button. But things have changed...

It was a month ago when she accidentally bumped into her cousin, Suguru. They haven't seen each other for a long time and ended up chatting in a cafe. They talked about a lot of things until it turned into an unexpected topic – Sachiko and Yumi. At first, Touko wanted to stir the discussion to something else because years may have gone by, but her anger at what Ogasawara Sachiko did to her onee-sama was something that she cannot forgive. However, there was one thing that her cousin said that caught her attention...

"_Did you know that they have been dating since Yumi was still on her third year in Lillian?" he asked._

"_They were together until college?"_

"_No. They broke up, that was why Yumi never went to Lillian. But then, through the hands of fate, they met again by accident when they were in college and became a couple once again."_

Touko was dumbfounded. She thought she had been the closest to Yumi after Sachiko-sama left, how come she was not aware of their relationship even though she was with Yumi all the time?

Upon seeing that he has made her interested, Suguru started to explain what really happened.

She was sceptic at first, thinking that Suguru nii-sama was just defending his wife. Yet in her mind, she somehow knew that he wasn't lying. And the more stories she heard, the more she started to understand the complexity of the situation and the difficulty of the decision Sachiko-sama made. She also finally realized just how much Sachiko-sama had loved her onee-sama. She was fully convinced of this when she heard about Sachiko's plan to stand up to her grandfather and fight for Yumi, only to back down when her parents had been threatened.

"_Does onee-sama knew about this?" Touko asked._

"_No. Sachiko never had the chance to tell Yumi-chan." Suguru responded. "But it's all in the past now. They have both moved on and are living their own separate lives. I just wanted to let you know because I think Sachiko deserves your forgiveness. I think she wants to reconnect with you and everyone else from the Yamayurikai" he added._

...

"Hello? Touko-chan?" came Sachiko's voice again.

"Sachiko-sama, good day" she calmly replied.

Apparently, the older girl wanted to meet with her to discuss something. Touko thought of agreeing, but still felt that it will be awkward to speak with her after all this years. Then again, 10 years have already passed, probably now is the time to patch old wounds and become acquainted with the older girl once again.

"It has been a long time since we last talked..."

"Yes"

"If you have time, I hope we can meet." There was uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes, I would like that" Suguru nii-sama was right, Sachiko-sama does want to reconnect. Touko knew it will not be easy to bring back their friendship, but having known Sachiko's side of the story, she somehow wanted to give it a try.

"Will Saturday morning work for you?" Sachiko asked.

There was another pause.

Touko is indeed available on the said date and is not scheduled to meet with someone until Sunday noon.

_Does Sachiko-sama know? Because if not, then it's too much of a coincidence... _ she thought.

"If you already have plans, then we can meet on Sunday instead. I'm sorry but my schedule is full on weekdays" Sachiko continued after a minute of silence.

"No Sachiko-sama. I will be available on Saturday" she hurriedly said.

"Okay, I heard from Suguru-san that you have work on Saturday mornings, so I will just go and meet you at the hospital in the afternoon?"

"Yes. Thank you for understanding. See you Saturday"

* * *

...

It had been a week since her last conversation with Sachiko-sama, but she can't shake off the nagging feeling that something is bound to happen. That was why, as she waited for her guest's arrival in her office, she still can't decide if she was nervous or excited.

"What am I so anxious about?" she wondered out loud.

Touko finished her rounds early because Sachiko will be arriving in an hour's time. She was starting to feel restless. She was on edge that she almost jumped out of her desk when her phone rang.

She put a hand on her chest to calm the loud thumping on her chest before reaching out to get her phone. She looked at the screen and noticed that the number was not registered.

"Hello?"

"Touko?"

Touko's eyes widened as she recognized the speaker.

"You're in the hospital right now? I called Yuuki and he said you are on duty on Saturdays. Are you still busy?"

She didn't answer the question and instead asked, "Where are you?"

Touko stood up and looked out of her window. Her eyes darted on the open parking lot and saw a silver Honda civic parked just a few slots away.

"Yuuki-kun has work to do, so I drove myself" her voice sounded pleased, "driving on the outskirts of Tokyo surely does feel wonderful. I didn't get lost, thanks to GPS." She added.

"Where are you?" Touko repeated, more firmly this time.

The other girl sighed, "Can't you still guess? I am at the other side of the door. Unless the girl at the information counter pointed me to the wrong room."

Touko sharply turned and looked at her office door, "but I thought you're not arriving until..."

She was not able to finish her sentence. There was a light tap on her door, before it gently swung open and by the doorway stood her beloved Yumi-sama.

Yumi shut her phone and placed it inside her pocket. She then faced her bewildered petite seour with a big smile.

"It's been a long time Touko" she said.

Touko placed her own phone down on the desk and hurriedly approached her onee-sama. She smiled and embraced the older girl, "Onee-sama! I missed you!" she said as she buried her face on Yumi-sama's neck.

"I thought you were not supposed to arrive until tomorrow?" Touko asked, as she gently pulled away and ushered Yumi-sama in.

Yumi sat down on the couch. "My flight is really schedule to arrive this morning, I just kept it a secret because I wanted to surprise you. It's been years since I last went home to Japan and I want this to be my first stop."

Touko was so happy. She hasn't seen the older girl for a long time and has been looking forward to the day they will be reunited. There had been a few times when Yumi was supposed to go back to the country but for various reasons it didn't push through.

"I thought you will not be able to keep your promise again this time." Touko whined.

Yumi had to suppress a laugh. Touko is now an accomplished doctor, but she can still pull a cute face like that. Then again, she was her adored petite seour, so she could have been biased.

"Don't feel bad. I brought presents this time." Yumi said as if speaking to a child.

"Bribing me will not make me forgive you. You promised you'll visit us last New Year, but you never came." Touko pouted.

"I'm sorry" Yumi sincerely said. "Which reminds me, I was in a hurry to see you that I left your presents in the car. I will just go down and get it. There are some chocolates as well and they'll surely melt if I leave in the car for so long."

Yumi just realized her mistake and immediately stood up to leave. She grabbed hold of the door knob and pulled it. She was surprised at how easy it opened. It was a fraction of a second too late before she realized that there was something was wrong.

...

Sachiko walked up to the hospital director's room. The attendant informed her that Touko is still out visiting the patients, so she was instructed to tell Sachiko to just go in the office and wait for her there. But just as Sachiko was about to open the door, her phone vibrated. She opened her bag and got a hold of her phone to look at the caller. It was Suguru.

She held the phone up her ear and proceeded to open the door.

She was not able to say "hello" because just as she stepped inside the room, she collided with something – or someone.

It had become a confusing situation. One moment she was opening the door and next she was on the floor lying on top of someone. She was not able to put her hands down to break her fall because she was holding her phone with her right hand, and she was on the act of pushing her bag up her left shoulder. Her hair was covering the other person's face so she was not able to immediately recognize who it was she had just crushed beneath her weight.

It felt like déjà vu.

So instead of getting angry at the sudden appearance of that person, she just stood up and said, "that was a flashy fall. I'm sorry." It had been half her fault anyway because she was not paying attention to what was happening in her surroundings.

Sachiko was about to extend a hand to help the person up only to stop midway.

"_This can't be real."_ Sachiko's eyes widened in surprise as her dark blue obs met mocha brown eyes.

"Onee-sama!" it was Touko's voice who broke her out of her trance.

She hurriedly wiped the stunned look on her face and pulled the other girl up.

"That was one serious case of déjà vu." Yumi said with a laugh.

"I will have to agree on that." Sachiko smiled as well.

There was a minute of deafening silence... before Yumi whispered, "It's been 10 years"

"Yes it has." Sachiko nodded without breaking eye contact.

...

They looked into each other's eyes longer than necessary. They weren't touching. They were standing a few feet away from the other and their faces supported a gentle smile.

Then one specific conversation with her onee-sama came to mind...that she was having problems with her marriage.

Touko's heart pounded against her ribcage once again. The scene before her has made her realize that maybe...just maybe...the hand of destiny is working its hands on the lives of these two people before her.

* * *

**Epilogue: Destiny**

* * *

_\- The End -_

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for being with me until the end of this fic. Please let me know your thoughts on the story.


End file.
